


Accidentally in love

by Saku015



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on chapter 206, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Lev takes care of Yaku after they had defeated Nohebi and feelings ensue.





	Accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



Yaku never would have thought that Lev’s hair would be that soft. As he petted his head, the locks caressed his palm just like silk. Plus, if he wanted to be totally honest with himself, he was a one hundred percent sure of hearing a sound which sounded almost like purring. Yaku blushed just because the mere memory of it – and he was not proud because of the fact.

”Yaku-san, are you okay?” He heard Lev’s voice above his head. He looked up, seeing Lev standing in front of the lockers, half naked.

”O-of course, I am okay! Idiot!” Yaku said and to emphasize his sentence, he stomped his hurt leg down to the ground. His pained cry did not miss the others’ attention.

”You should not act so carelessly when you are hurt,” Kai said, placing his big hand on his shoulder. Yaku almost snarled up at him – almost. He hated being babied more than anything else.

”What should we do with you?” Kuroo asked on a fake-worried voice, sitting down beside him. Because of the glint in his eyes, Yaku felt his heart drop. Something bad was coming, he felt it in his bones.

”I would love to take care of Yaku-san!” Lev said, even waving his hand in the air – as if they could not see him anyway. 

Kuroo snickered and Yaku let out a small desperate noise. He should have known that this would happen – the worst thing possible! Spending the whole night with Lev would have unimaginable consequences, which Yaku did not want to think about.

”Your sister is here, right? Shouldn’t you spend time with her instead?” Yaku asked, trying to convince Lev about that he had better things to do.

Yaku saw the corner of Levs’ lip turn downwards and felt as a vein started pulsing on his forehead. Lev always did this whenever Yaku told something about him not needing any help from Lev. The worst thing in it was that the younger did it totally unintentionally, so basically Yaku had no reason for being angry with him because of it.

”So… Yaku-san does not want me to be the one who helps him?” His voice was so pitiful a small part of Yaku’s heart broke.

”I- I did not say that!” Yaku retorted, rubbing the back of his head. ”I only said that there is a chance of you wanting to spend more time with your sister, than helping me.” Lev beamed him with such happiness it almost blinded him.

”I would not want anything more than to be at Yaku-san’s service!”

 

”You really do not have to do this,” Yaku mumbled as Lev was giving him a piggyback ride.

”Your leg is hurt, Yaku-san,” Lev said with seriousness in his voice that was uncharacterical from him. He looked back at Yaku with determination in his eyes. ”I will do anything in my power to make it easier for you, I promise!”

”Do not say embarrassing shit like this, baka!” Yaku muttered, hiding his face in the crook of Lev’s neck. He was blushing furiously and did not want Lev to see it. He only wrapped his arms around Lev’s neck tighter while tried to ignore the happy little sound that left Lev’s lips because of his previous action and was totally adorable.

Fortunately for his nerves, Lev’s apartment was only a few block away and was more everyday like than Yaku predicted it to be. It has two bedrooms with a small kitchen, bathroom and a middle-sized living room. Maybe the only plus thing it had was its balcony.

Lev put Yaku down on the couch and reassured him that he would be back within a few seconds. While he was away, Yaku looked around the room, seeing some childhood pictures of Lev with his older sister on the walls.

”He was a fucking giant even as a kid,” Yaku mumbled under his breath, trying to fight back the smile on his lips.

”Did you say something, Yaku-san?” Lev asked and Yaku jumped a bit. The boy was standing in front of him, holding a first aid kit in hand. 

Lev knelt down in front of Yaku and took his injured foot into his hand. He slowly took the bandage off of it and started to caress with such carefulness it made the older teens’ heart beat faster.

”What?” Yaku asked, watching Lev intensely with a growing warmness in his chest.

”Yaku-san’s foot is so tiny,” Lev answered without looking away of said foot. The tip of his fingers massaged it, being careful not to cause any pain. Eventually, he looked up and because of the adoration he had in his eyes, Yaku gasped. 

He did not know what got into him, but with a sudden movement, Yaku grabbed the front of the younger boys’ T-shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He heard as squeak left Lev’s lips, but the other kissed him right back.

When they parted, Yaku averted his gaze and bit into his lower lip – trying to hold back his tears. He had never felt himself so embarrassed and the fear of losing their friendship filled his chest. 

Suddenly, he felt as two large hands cupped his cheeks and a soft pair of lips was connected to his. The kiss was warm and full of love and Yaku could not do anything, only melting into it without hesitation.

”I love you, Yaku-san!” Lev said with hope in his round, green eyes after he had leaned back from the kiss. Instead of answering to him, Yaku burrowed his face in Lev’s chest and hugged him tightly. Lev did the same automatically, nuzzling his nose into the shorter’s hair.

”Why do you have to be so straightforward all the time, idiot?” Yaku groaned with his eyes burning.

”Hehe, sorry, Yaku-san!” Lev giggled happily, but from his voice, Yaku knew he was not sorry at all.


End file.
